evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Renegade Abe
Renegade Abe is a playable Hunter character in the game Evolve. He is an Assault with an emphasis on after-dome chase damage, supported by multiple damage over time effects that can stack with each other, at the cost of lower damage output in an upfront confrontation, like in the Dome. He also has a weaker version of the Assault's Defense Matrix. Upon Parnell's absence due to heavy injuries sustained during the Phantom Wraith attack, Abe took up the mantle of becoming an Assault. He has abilities that can be stacked into a brutal beating. Renegade Abe does not have the highest damage output, but his Penitence Shotgun (his new higher damaging shotgun) is decently powerful and is comparable to Blitz Markov's Tesla Gun at its red stage with each shot. Renegade Abe's shotgun also has a fairly fast swap speed. Additionally, Renegade Abe has a new grenade - enough with those stasis grenades, the Corrosive Grenade damages the monster over time with 25 damage with a direct hit, and does an additional 100 damage over time. It also reduces the monster's damage with its abilities, by a nice 5%.The Nerve Toxic Dart Gun hits the Monster, and deals 28 damage for 10 seconds - equal to 280 damage. It also increases damage dealt to the monster by anything (including wildlife) by 7.5%. And finally, his Defence Matrix is not as strong as the other Assaults, but still protects Abe very well. Renegade Abe is the class-swapping Adaptation of Abe, who is a Trapper. Weapons and Equipment Penitence Penitence is a shotgun with two fire modes. The first (default: left click) deals less damage, but applies a damage over time effect. The second consumes two shots and does more direct damage. Attempting to use the second fire mode with only 1 shot remaining will cause you to fire the first instead. * Primary fire: 9 per pellet, 8 pellets, total 140 damage * Secondary fire (uses 2 shots): 16 per pellet, 16 pellets, total 256 damage * Rate of fire (unconfirmed): 240 rounds per minute * Reload time: 1.5 seconds * Capacity: 2 shots * Damage over time effect: 17 damage per second for 5 seconds Corrosive Grenade A thrown (arced) grenade that detonates within proximity of the Monster, applying a damage over time effect which also reduces the Monster's damage output. * Direct damage: 25 * Damage over time: 10 per second over 10 seconds * Damage reduction: 5% * Area (unconfirmed): 12m blast radius, 5m proximity detonation Nerve Toxin Dart A single-shot dart gun that applies a damage over time effect which also amplifies damage dealt to the Monster. * Damage over time: 28 damage per second over 10 seconds * Damage amplification: 7.5% * Capacity: 1 shot * Reload time: 1.61 seconds Class Ability - Weaker Defense Matrix The damage reduction is lower than other Assaults' by 10%, but otherwise identical. * Damage reduction: 45% * Duration: 10 seconds * Cooldown: 30 seconds Self-Heal Renegade Abe has a low self-heal, regenerating 50 health points every five seconds, to make up for his lesser Defence Matrix. Tactics * Renegade Abe needs to use all of his tools to be effective. You should try to maintain all three damage over time effects at near 100% uptime by switching to them as soon as they will run out. Since you will be switching weapons very often, using either weapon switch perk will help a lot. * As of patch 2.11, damage over time effects will not stop the Monster's armor regeneration or its armor channeling in domes. The regeneration will outpace your damage over time, so make sure to hit the Monster with bullets often to halt the regeneration. * In the dome, one recommended rotation is: dart, grenade, shotgun primary, shotgun secondary x2, shotgun primary, and repeat. This will allow you high uptime on all damage over time effects, provided of course you don't miss. * Outside of the dome, when chasing, it is better to use mostly your shotgun primary to interrupt armor regeneration, and refresh the dart when it's about to expire. You will rarely get a chance to land a grenade, but you should do so when you can. * You can use movement speed perks or jetpack recharge/dodge efficiency to keep up the chase longer, or damage increase to shore up your dome damage. Weaknesses * Renegade Abe is more fragile than the other Assaults, and does less upfront damage. Sometimes, focusing him in the dome is a viable tactic, even if he is the Assault. * To apply his damage over time effects, he requires line of sight. Constantly breaking line of sight, both in the dome and out, can reduce his damage over time effects' uptime. * Since a good portion of his damage comes from damage over time that is relatively easy to apply, maintaining distance from him is a lackluster tactic for damage mitigation compared to other Assaults. * If the Monster can manage to break line of sight long enough to eat something, Renegade Abe can no longer deal health damage on the chase. Trivia * Renegade Abe is the first Adaptation to have swapped classes. * He has a modified voice, and does not participate in dropship conversations. * Unlike Paladin Parnell, Renegade Abe has additional voice acting lines for his new class ability. You may view an image of Renegade Abe's elite skin here: https://imgur.com/a/pSxe8#5eorpTX Category:Adaptations